Alone
by Drekk
Summary: This fic needs no summary because I can't think of a good way to describe it. I wrote this just to portray my mood so be warned.


Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina in any form or fashion.

The girls were all excited rushing about trying to finish decorating before Keitaro got home. Naru however was smiling for different reasons and Kitsune was slightly worried seeing her friend smile that way. The last time she had seen Naru smile like that was back when she was trying to hide something. Shrugging she let it pass as she went back into the kitchen to help Shinobu.

Keitaro was rushing home he was so excitied he knew the girls where going to throw him a party but what made him really smile was that he was going out later with his fiancée. His thoughts drifted back to that fateful day.

He had been so nervous but after being given the cold treatment for so long from Naru he had decided to move on. A few days after telling Naru it was over between them he had found Serah an exchange student from America who was just so cute when she was nervous. Keitaro had offered to help her out and soon a friendship had blossomed.

He couldn't help but smile the first time he had asked her if she would be interested in dating. He had been shocked to find out she was hoping he would ask her out. Keitaro had felt so excited until they had run into the girls while on the date Naru had managed to round up the girls to track down their missing manager only to find him on a date with a cute girl.

Naru had exploded then she started to yell at him about his job only have him reply calmly that he had taken care of all of chores earlier that day.

Naru was about to call him a liar when Kitsune commented on how well he had down the cleaning on the hot spring.

Naru blanched slightly then realizing she was making a fool out of herself she tried to hit him only to find Keitaro wasn't there. They had already started walking off leaving the girls in stunned silence. Naru had confronted him when he had come back to the dorm that night demanding an apology for his actions. Kitsune and Shinobu came to his defense Naru was shocked that they were defending the resident pervert. Motoko calmly stepped up to Naru and told her that in the past few months Keitaro had not once peeked at them or walked in on them while they were changing. Naru sputtered that he was just lulling them into a false sense of security.

The girls had looked at her with confused looks Motoko calmly told her once again that since he was now acting more like a gentleman she had no problem with him dating a girl. She quickly rounded on Keitaro with sword drawn stating in just as calm a voice that if he did anything to that innocent girl she would make sure that he paid a dear price for it.

Keitaro had surprised everyone when he calmly stared down Motoko. "I would never do anything to hurt Serah she is far too important to me." Motoko had been satisfied with the answer and sheathed her sword. The girls had started to congratulate him on finale managing to get a girlfriend.

It had only been a couple of months later that he had worked up the nerve to propose to Serah. Keitaro grinned to himself. The Todai entrance exams felt easy compared to proposing to Serah. To his shock and joy she had glomped him shouting "YES!" the other students laughed and congratulated him since he had proposed to her in the middle of the campus. One of the onlookers had been Naru. He saw her run off with tears in her eyes He had made his choice as had she and now there was nothing to do but follow the path that they had chosen.

The wedding day was fast approaching and Keitaro was getting really nervous tonight would be one of the last times he had to relax with his soon to be wife before they had to start the last bit of preparation for the wedding. He pelted up the steps as quickly as possible only to realize half way up that that was a bad idea. Gasping for breath he crawled over the last step and struggled back to his feet. Pausing to catch his breath before walking inside to the waiting party he couldn't help but smile his future was so bright.

The Party was going full swing when the phone rang, Keitaro quickly grabbed it and after a enthusiastic greeting which the girls smiled at the mood was broken when they saw a pained expression cross his face. He nodded and hung up the phone. Turning he took only a few steps before his legs gave out. The girls rushed over to him surprisingly it was Kitsune who reached him first. She wrapped her arms around him pulling him to her Keitaro wrapped his arms around her and cried into her shoulder mumbling something. Kitsune finally heard what he said and clutched him tighter.

The other girls pressed in close fearing the worst as Kitsune did her best to sooth the distraught young man. Finally the girls heard what he was whispering.

"Why? Why did she have to die? Why?"

The girls where shocked none more than Naru who fell to her knees. No one paid her attention as the rest of the girls tried to help sooth the young man. As one they helped him stand and guided him to the couch he refused to loosen his hold on Kitsune but none of them could fault him for it. He didn't scream or yell he only shed tears for a woman he loved with all of his heart. Kitsune pulled Shinobu close to her and whispered something to her. Shinobu nodded and ran upstairs returning a few moments later with a large blue bottle. Kitsune gestured to a glass on the table and motioned for them to fill it. As Shinobo handed the now full glass to Kitsune the girls could only watch as she gently loosened Keitaro's grip. He began to struggle slightly as if to prevent her from freeing herself. Finally managing to get him to look at her she held the glass to his lips and encouraged him to drink. Keitaro glanced at the glass and Kitsune who only smiled sweetly at him before he took it and drained the glass in one swallow. Gasping as the liquid burned it's way down.

Kitsune then pulled him back into her embrace which he was only to happy to return to. She spoke softly to him as he continued to cry after a while she felt his body begin to relax. She gestured for the other girls to help her as she picked Keitaro up. They moved to his room and placed him gently onto his futon. Motoko was pulling the blanket up when out of reflex he grabbed her arm. Her first reaction was to hit him but she felt a hand on her shoulder restraining her. Looking at the owner of the hand she saw Mutsumi slowly shaking her head. Motoko nodded only to blush slightly as Keitar pulled her hand to his face.

Kitsune leaned over and whispered softly to her. "Someone should stay with him in case he wakes up." She looked at Kitsune in shock and was about to speak in protest as she started to pull her hand away only to her Keitaro speak in his drunken stupor. "Please don't leave me. Please."

Motoko leaned downand whispered in his ear. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

Keitaro loosened his grip and Motoko blushing layed down next to him and pulled him to her cradling his head in her arms. Keitaro relaxed and fell into a deep sleep. After some time Mutsumi came in and woke Motoko from her slumber. Smiling she helped free the young girl from his arms only to trigger another depressed cry from Keitaro. Quickly Mutsumi grasped his hand and moved under the blanket holding onto the young man as he struggled slightly.

Motning came and so did the questions. Kitsune opened the door to Keitaro's room and woke Mutsumi, and together they gently roused Keitaro. Not surprising he was not very responsive both girls slowly moved Keitaro down the hall and towards the hot spring. Haruka took him from them and after helping him get cleaned up she gestured for the girls to help get dressed. As the hang over started to wear off he began to crumble inwards. Haruka had them place him on the couch where he could be comfortable. She knew he wasn't going to want to eat but he had to have something pulling Shinobu aside she told her to make a thick broth which he could drink. Shinobu nodded and quickly set to work.

All through the day the girls took turns feeding him and comforting him. The daylight slowly receded into darkness when the phone rang. Haruka picked it up and spoke the customary greeting. As she listened her face fell. Placing the phone down she walked towards the hot spring where the girls were bathing. Sliding the door open she walked outside. The girls all glanced up at her. Haruka was calm but they had long ago learned to ignore her face and to read her eyes and what they saw scared them.

Fury. Cold absolute Fury was blazing away in her eyes.

When she spoke it was easy to tell she was struggling to control her temper. "Why?"

The girls looked confused. Till they realized who Haruka was talking to.

Naru.

Haruka spoke again and the girls looked at Naru to see what she was talking about. "Why did you do it Naru?"

Naru fidgeted no one could blame her being on the receiving end of one of Haruka's glares was unsettling even under friendlier conditions.

Naru began to cry. "I didn't mean for her to die! I only wanted her to get sick so she would have to cancel her date with Keitaro."

Kitsune was shocked as were all the girls. Shinobu turned to Haruka. "What are you talking about?"

Haruka glanced down at the bluenette. "The doctors preformed an autopsy on Serah to find out why she did in the middle of class. It turns out she was allergic to peanuts. The doctors discovered a large amount of peanut butter in her stomach. Someone apparently tricked her into eating the stuff her body had a delayed reaction to it and during the middle of class she began to convulse but by the time the teacher figured out was going on it was to late."

Shinobu turned to look at Naru who had slumped into the water still crying. "How could you do that to Sempai?"

Naru glanced up at them. "I wanted to hurt him because of how he embarrassed me in front of my friends. I only wanted to make her sick so she couldn't see him last night." Her tears continued to fall. "SHE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO DIE!"

Haruka shook her head slowly and muttered under her breath. "You forgot the most important rule of vengeance Naru. When you start down that path dig two graves and a grave for each innocent who has to pay for your vengance."


End file.
